User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Michael's a Junior: part 33
The Next Day, 11:04 AM There was a knock on the door and before he knew it the door was open and Nicole came through. Michael still lie on the bed, barely awake when she rustled him. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" Nicole asked. What Michael didn't realize was that he had a black eye and a split lip. "Hardcore sex." Michael jokingly replied. She rolled her eyes. She laid down next to him and held him in an embrace. "So I'm guessing you went to the rumble last night then." Nicole stated. "No, really?" Michael sarcastically replied. "Watch it buddy before I give you another black eye." Nicole replied. They laid there for a few minutes before Michael got up and jumped in the shower. After the shower he met back up with Nicole outside the Boys' Dorm. "Any idea when C-Money's supposed to get back?" Nicole asked. "Tomorrow morning I think." Michael replied. "He's probably gonna be accusing Greg of other shit he didn't do." Michael said, sarcastically. Michael followed Nicole to the nurses office and came out with some medicine and a washcloth. She was dampening some of his cuts. "Ouch!" Michael yelped. "Does that hurt?" She asked with a sly grin on her face. "No." Michael lied. She started to again. "Ow!" Michael yelled again. There was a sting to it. His cuts must have been infected which sucked. "I thought you said it didn't hurt?" Nicole asked, with that sly grin on her face again. "I lied." Michael replied. Finally after his cuts were all bandaged up they went to a movie. They came back from the movie and Nicole went her seperate way back to her dorm. Michael went back to his room. When he got in Queen was sitting on the couch. "Queen of England," Michael said. "How is your day going bro?" Michael asked. Jimmy got up. "I need your help on talking to Bradi." He said, bringing Michael into his problems once again. "Here's your help," Michael started. "Grow.... Some.... Balls." Michael said jokingly, with a sly grin across his face. He started to laugh but he got no laughing response from Jimmy. "Hey, lighten up bro. Girls don't like a guy that's constipated most of the time." Michael joked again and Jimmy flipped him off. "If I had to give any advice on getting a girl like Bradi McGuire just be yourself. She's shy as fuck too, show her how down to earth and willing you are. She's a good girl." Michael told him. Jimmy nodded. Then he walked out without saying anything. "Hey, you're welcome, fucker!" Michael yelled at him. Later in the day Michael went to the Football Field and sat on the Bleachers. After sitting for awhile stuck in a daze the familiar slender figure. Gary Smith. "Oh, how are you young Michael?" Gary asked. "Oh, I'm fine. I'd ask how you are but I honestly don't give a shit about whether you're okay or not." Michael replied, rudely. That's the thing about Michael. If he doesn't like you then he is very vocal about it. He isn't scared to admit it. Even his enemies admire it about him, he's not afraid to say that he dislikes someone. Which has led to him making enemies pretty easily, that and the fact that he takes nothing seriously. "Oh, you're so kind, Michael." Gary said, with his usual false smile. "Don't flatter me, Smithy." Michael replied. Gary looked a little annoyed but he still kept his tone about him. "You look a little bruised up," Gary noted. "What happened?" He asked with his usual fake smile. "I don't know, ask your fuck buddies in your crew." Michael sarcastically replied. "I don't asscociate with them anymore, they are a bad influence." Gary replied, falsely. "Oh quite the contrary," Michael replied. "I think they are absolutely wonderful!" Michael's tone was just etching with sarcasm. "Anyways is there something you want?" Michael asked him, rudely. "I just wanted to know how one of my closest friends was doing." Gary said. "After I heard about the fight I became worried." Gary finished. "Look if you came for a kiss and have sex behind the bleachers like in those gay as fuck romance movies your ass is sorely out of luck." Michael replied. "Aww Michael, I'm truly touched you'd even think of me in that matter. I am truly touched, friend." Then Gary walked away. Man, what an ass. Michael thought to himself. He was bored and had no one to hangout with. It was at this moment Michael dialed up Greg. "Hey, wanna hangout tonight?" Michael asked. "Sure man," Greg replied. "I'm up for it. Wanna hangout at the beach?" He asked. "Yeah and we can makeout during the sunset." Michael replied sarcastically. "I'll see if Jimmy, Bradi, and Nicole are up for it." Michael informed him. "What about Charles?" Greg asked, last Michael saw of him he was dealing with a nasty headache probably from one of the many blows to the head he took. Michael was still a little concussed from the nights prior. That rumble was one of the worst ones he's ever been in by far. First they get ambushed by an even bigger band of scumbags then they bring weapons, whoop whoop! "Nah, Caldwell ain't feeling so hot right now." Michael said. "He's still a little sore from the rumble." Michael told him. He hung up and called Nicole, Bradi, and finally Jimmy. They all agreed to hangout and have a bonfire at the beach. Category:Blog posts